1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of a volatile component having a preselected and constant volatile release rate throughout its life and, in particular, to a deodorant composition of a plurality of volatile components and a method for their preparation.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Compositions such as room deodorants and the like comprise a volatile perfume agent in a liquid solution or a gel cake. The product evaporates and the concentration of the volatile agent and size of the solid cake steadily decreases, resulting in deodorants that exhibit steadily decreasing release rate of the volatile perfume agent. Deodorants also are frequently formed with a plurality of volatile ingredients, e.g., the perfumes and odor masking agents may be a blend of several perfumes, agents and various solvents, or other ingredients of different volatilities employed in the composition. This also causes changes in the amount and composition of the released vapor.
The deodorant compositions are employed in a variety of vapor-releasing forms. Some of the deodorants are consolidated into a cake or solid composite, frequently using a deliquescent or sublimating material such as napthalene, paradichlorobenzene, soap, and the like. The solid cake is placed in a container having a closure member which can be removed or positioned to release the active agents. Liquid deodorant compositions are employed with wicks and the like to provide a surface for releasing the volatile ingredients, the user controlling the release rate by the extent of exposure of the wick of the package.
The aforedescribed deodorant compositions have a number of disadvantages. The solid deodorants unavoidably shrink during their life and have a steadily decreasing release rate proportional to their steadily decreasing surface area. The liquids exhibit a similar declining release rate resulting from a decreasing concentration of the volatile agent in the liquid. Often the deodorant compositions have a plurality of volatile components, and these compositions unavoidably change during use such that the proportions of the ingredients which are released from the deodorant constantly change. Additionally, the manufacture of the packages of deodorant, either liquid or solid form, are needlessly complicated by the physical state of the composition. The usual inert carrier, a soap or gel, is costly to prepare and handle and contributes substantially to the manufacturing cost of the final product.